Tutorial Bot
Tutorial Bot is a robot created by The Collector. He is the only bot of his model known to exist. This is a robot built specifically for the purpose of tutorials. He aids Liit by teaching him how to do things; unfortunately, most of it is common knowledge and is already known. Also, he has no existence outside of whatever screen he’s currently in. If he strays off what is portrayed in the picture, he dies immediately. Furthermore, he cannot conceive of a world outside of the current screen. Fortunately, he is able to fly, as well as translate every conceivable language. His loyalty has, on occasion, come into question, as he is a very mysterious character with no clear motives. He continues to help Liit, however. [[image:PICT0134.jpg|200px|thumb|left|''A cool Tutorial Bot pic.]] As their quest continued, more computer chips were located which added to Tutorial Bot's lost memories and opened up abilities and facets of his personality. As this happened, Tutorial Bot's entire nature has changed. Since that time, his true nature has been revealed as '''God Bot', a machine with tremendous power. History WARNING: Spoilers Ahead. Origins |-| False Past = For a time, it was believed that Tutorial Bot grew up as a normal Box Bot in the Box Zone of Malphoid's World. This was due to a series of false flashbacks provided by The Collector. However, Tutorial Bot's true origins have since come to light. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") |-|True Origins= [[image:Tutorial Bot Crazy.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''Tutorial Bot goes crazy.]] The machine that would become Tutorial Bot was scattered across Zoniat, and Malphoid, the Mailbox-Bot Malphoid was hired by the U.P.S. (Under-Paid Sasquatch) to reassemble it. He succeeded, creating a deadly machine with godlike powers. Unfortunately, Newman, Malphoid's former employer and current arch-nemesis, had created a similar machine and the two fought using their creations. Malphoid won the fight, and proceeded to bury his device in a box in the ground. Strangely enough, the machine somehow began to bond with the box, as it lay dormant. Soon thereafter, Lester, Malphoid's former sidekick, uncovered the box and gave it to Newman. Newman programmed it and used it to defeat and enslave Malphoid, the Mailbox-Bot Malphoid. Newman then took on the identity of The Collector and collected and built a variety of robots; Meanwhile, he programmed his god-like machine to take on the identity of Tutorial Bot. The Collector would kidnap people and play games with them, allowing them to believe they were captured and attempting to escape, and succeeding. Tutorial Bot seemed to be a simple robot whose purpose was to assist the escaping victim. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") Space-Balls Tutorial Bot assisted many captive participants in The Collector's game, before he met the Unknown Prisoner. The Unknown Prisoner was another man who'd been captured by the Ape-Balls Space-Balls as part of The Collector's games. Tutorial Bot, at that point in time, couldn't leave the "screen" (The immediate visible area) without being destroyed by unknown causes. When he first encountered the Unknown Prisoner, his arm was caught outside of the visible area and he couldn't move. The Unknown Prisoner rescued him. Since that time, Tutorial Bot has helped the Unknown Prisoner, giving him tutorials for various areas. Unfortunately, his tutorials often involved nothing beyond a simple explanation such as "Solve the puzzle to complete the screen". Nonetheless, Tutorial Bot has proved invaluable. He acted as a much-needed Inventory Screen; gave an aerial view of many situations; and more. However, his nature was still unknown, and on a few occasions his motivations came into question. (Space-Balls Series: "Space-Balls") Further Adventures and False Revelations As the party continued their adventures across the planet Zoniat, they began to uncover a series of data chips, which appeared to be Tutorial Bot's lost memories. The chips also unlocked increasing abilities in Tutorial Bot, and he was able to overcome his inability to leave the current screen. He also became increasingly sentient with each upgrade. However, the chips did not contain true memories. They were bait planted by The Collector, for them to find. The winding story told by the chips -- going through Box Zone, Hyrule, and everywhere else, turning Tutorial Bot into a Rich Bot, a Vampire Bot, and others -- served to distract from his true origins. After all the chips had been assembled, Tutorial Bot unexpectedly attacked and killed Woob-Wüb, before leaving the party and joining The Collector, where he became God Bot. In the confrontation that ensued, The Collector revealed God Bot's true origins, believing he had the upper hand due to God Bot's godlike power. However, Liit was able to remind God Bot of his personality as Tutorial Bot, and of his friendship to the party. The Tutorial Bot persona then reasserted itself and Tutorial Bot rejoined the party. However, he no longer had access to his godlike power. Nevertheless, the party was able to defeat The Collector. In his final act, The Collector destroyed the castle they were in, killing several members of the party who couldn't get out in time. Fortunately, both Liit and Tutorial Bot were able to escape. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") Later Sightings At some point, Tutorial Bot was seen wandering an underground maze screen, alone. When he met a Fig, he attempted to join forces with him, only to discover that the fig didn't feel he deserved any tutorials and rejected Tutorial Bot's help. ("A Fig's (useless) Life") Tutorial Bot appeared as a monster, who battled a passerby. Agent Peanut also appeared in this fashion. ([[PCG Contest 2018|''PCG Contest 2018]]: "One Page RPG") Future At some point in the far future, multiple Tutorial Bots were created. Some of these served at a Facility where they gave tutorials to any visitors. (''Pokémon'': "Pokémon Tales & Pokémon Stop Crossover") 'Modes' of Tutorial Bot Tutorial Bot He originally appeared to be programmed simply to give tutorials, following the Unknown Prisoner only within the confines of the current screen. 'Baseball Kid' The first chip found revealed Tutorial Bot's childhood in the Box Zone; He was a baseball-playing kid robot with a cap and a bat. Hero of Time The second chip reminded Tutorial Bot of his experiences with Link. When he tried to save the Hero of Time from certain death, he failed, but got the hero's tunic, sword, and shield. Rocket Bot The next chip had Tutorial Bot donning a rocket pack and flying rapidly through the sky. Happy Bot The next chip revealed that Tutorial Bot had accidentally become high on drugs, making him supremely happy. Vampire Bot One chip showed Tutorial Bot getting bitten by a Vampire; he then had to feed off Humans to satisfy his hunger. Rich Bot Attracted by the lure of money, Tutorial Bot forgot his vampirism and became a rich guy. Saboteur Bot Spurned by the rich community he'd worked for, he was overcome with hatred and killed them all. God Bot The final chip revealed the truth: That none of the events depicted in the previous chips actually happened. God Bot, the Collector's personal robot, was the most powerful weapon in the universe. Gallery Badass Tutorial Bot.jpg|A Tutorial Bot sketch, by Xaq. Tutorial Bot-0.jpg Fig Newton Tutorial.JPG|A Fig Newton featuring Tutorial Bot. Keith Tutorial Bot.jpg Tutorial Bot Crazy.jpg|Tutorial Bot going crazy. Sketch by Xaq. Tutorial Bot.jpg|As seen in "Tutorial Bot's Past" =Misc Info= APPEARANCES: Main Article: ''Tutorial Bot - List of Appearances * '''“Space-Balls” - Main sidekick. Tutorial Bot's first appearance; was a mysterious tutorial robot who couldn't leave the screen. * “Tutorial Bot’s Past” - Main sidekick; main character in flashbacks. Tutorial Bot's nature and past is expanded upon as he gains more freedom and powers. =See Also= *Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Tutorial Bot Category:Space-Balls Series Characters Category:The Collector's Robots